


Pure Evil

by Winnetou



Series: W oparach absurdu [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Mopsik, Pugs, Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki zdecydował się jednak wrócić na  Bleecker Street 177A. Nie wiedział, nieszczęsny, że czają się tam dużo gorsze stworzenia...





	Pure Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pure Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981758) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> To nie było planowane jako seria. To w ogóle nie było planowane, ale kiedy twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka rzuca hasło: "A może Loki i mopsy?", to cóż, nie ma wyjścia. Także ten tekst dedykuję Magdzie i jej małemu demonowi imieniem Tosia (i dzięki za tytuł - bardzo adekwatny).  
> A jakby ktoś nie wiedział, czemu mops w pelerynce, to temu: [DOCTOR STRANGE Promo Clip - Pug The Avenger (2016)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMMNJWpYu_0)

Loki stał przed wielkim lustrem i oglądał się z każdej strony. Chciał być pewien, że wygląda odpowiednio. Nie, nie miał zamiaru nikomu się podobać. Miał zamiar kogoś przyćmić. Zbroja ze skóry i metalu leżała idealnie, a zielony płaszcz majestatycznie spływał z ramion. O tak, już on mu pokaże, jak ma wyglądać porządna peleryna… Zastanawiał się jeszcze nad hełmem, ale uznał, że to będzie jednak przesada. W końcu _chciał_ dojść z nim do porozumienia. Dla własnych egoistycznych pobudek, oczywiście.

Kiedy wreszcie uznał, że jego wygląd jest wystarczająco onieśmielający, odwrócił się od lustra i wyszedł na środek komnaty. Mimo wszystko czuł niepokój, bo osobnik, z którym miał się spotkać, wymykał się schematom. Loki był przyzwyczajony do całkiem innej reakcji ludzi na jego widok. Zamknął oczy i sięgnął po magię.

W następnej sekundzie stał pośrodku przestronnego hallu. Prychnął na takie marne zabezpieczenia – spodziewał się więcej po kimś, kto zdołał go uwięzić i … Gniewnie pokręcił głową, żeby wyrzucić z niej koszmarne wspomnienia.

\- Och, witam z powrotem – pełen zadowolenia głos rozległ się u szczytu schodów. – Czekałem z utęsknieniem.

Loki widział go dopiero drugi raz w życiu, a już zdążył znienawidzić.

\- Łapy przy sobie, zboczeńcu – warknął i na wszelki wypadek pozwolił, by magia zaiskrzyła wokół niego.

Doktor Strange uśmiechnął się i zmrużył oczy. Jego umiejętności musiały jednak zrobić na nim wrażenie, skoro zdecydował się wrócić. Bardzo dobrze…

\- Ależ oczywiście – zapewnił pospiesznie Psotnika. – Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności.  
\- Żadnych przyjemności – odwarknął Loki – no chyba, że masz na myśli takie, w których powoli i boleśnie wyrywam ci kończyny.

Strange ponownie się uśmiechnął dając do zrozumienia, że nie bierze jego gróźb na poważnie, co sprawiło, że Loki zagotował się ze złości. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać, tylko ruszył za gospodarzem, który zaprowadził go po schodach na górę. Przeszli przez kilka pomieszczeń i dotarli do biblioteki. Widząc wszystkie te księgi Loki poczuł się jak dziecko wpuszczone do fabryki czekolady. Sięgał właśnie po najbliższą księgę, kiedy głos Strange’a przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

\- Zanim zaczniemy naszą wymianę doświadczeń muszę wyskoczyć w jedno miejsce – powiedział – Możesz korzystać ze wszystkich ksiąg tutaj, ale w zamian proszę o jedną przysługę.  
\- Jaką? – zapytał podejrzliwie Loki.  
\- Przypilnujesz kogoś.

Zanim Loki zdążył zapytać, o kogo chodzi, Strange gwizdnął głośno. Gdzieś w głębi domu rozległo się szczeknięcie, a po nim tupot i skrobanie pazurów na posadzce. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wpadło najdziwniejsze stworzonko, jakie Loki w życiu widział (a wychowywał się w Asgardzie). Miało na sobie niebieskie wdzianko i czerwoną pelerynkę.

\- A cóż to za pomiot szatański? – zapytał zdumiony.  
\- Mopsik – odparł Stephen trochę obrażonym tonem. – Mój mopsik, dokładnie rzecz biorąc.

Zwierzak gapił się na Lokiego i jeszcze w paru innych kierunkach. Bóg czuł, że sam dostaje od tego zeza.

\- Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że to pies – ostrzegł zaplatając ręce na piersi. Czuł się nieswojo pod tym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie obrażaj Lorda Admirała! – zagrzmiał Stephen dotknięty do żywego tą zniewagą.  
\- Co proszę? – Loki był pewien, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Lord Admirał Nelson – przedstawił swojego pupila Strange i wziął go na ręce. Pies natychmiast zaczął lizać mu dziurki w nosie. – Imię dostojne i bardzo adekwatne.  
\- Właśnie widzę – mruknął cicho Loki. Miał zamiar położyć ręce na tych księgach jednocześnie nie dając położyć rąk na sobie, więc wolał nie denerwować Strange’a. – To co mam konkretnie zrobić?  
\- Niewiele. Po prostu nie lubi zostawać sam, więc dotrzymasz mu towarzystwa, jak mnie nie będzie – Stephen drapał mopsa za uszkami, a ten spróbował odgryźć mu palce. – Przytrzymaj go, żeby nie przebiegł przez portal.

Zanim Loki zdążył zaprotestować mops został wciśnięty mu w ręce i natychmiast spróbował polizać go po twarzy. Nawet nie zauważył, jak jego właściciel zniknął w portalu.

\- I co mam z tobą zrobić, ty paskudo? – zapytał Psotnik podnosząc pieska do góry. Lord Admirał najwyraźniej i jemu usiłował wylizać nos.

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi postawił mopsa na ziemi z mocnym postanowieniem niezwracania na niego uwagi. Niestety okazało się, że mopsy nie lubią niezwracania na nie uwagi. Odwracał się właśnie w kierunku regału kiedy poczuł, jak coś ciągnie za jego pelerynę. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył uczepionego jej skraju Lorda Admirała.

\- Odczep się i daj mi w spokoju przejrzeć te księgi – warknął wyszarpując materiał z pyska. Mops też warknął i spróbował go odzyskać. W końcu Loki zarzucił sobie płaszcz na ramię, złapał pierwszą z brzegu księgę i usiadł na krześle. Miał akurat tyle spokoju, żeby otworzyć wolumin i rzucić okiem na tytuł, kiedy piesek przypuścił wściekły atak na jego buty.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, ty mały demonie! – krzyknął Loki i zdziwił się, kiedy Lord Admirał najpierw spojrzał na niego przekrzywiając śmiesznie łebek, a później gdzieś pobiegł. Zanim zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą zwierzak wrócił, niosąc w pysku gumowego kurczaka. Bóg się poddał i usiadł na ziemi. Oparł księgę o kolano i wertował ją jedną ręką, a drugą trzymał kurczaka, którego z radosnym warczeniem próbował wyrwać Lord Admirał. Widać to była jego ulubiona zabawa.

Zdążył już wciągnąć się w lekturę, kiedy brutalnie mu ją przerwano.

\- Auć! – krzyknął wyrywając palce z psiego pyska. Kurczak najwyraźniej już się znudził. Teraz mopsik atakował jego dłoń. Nie dało się już czytać, bo jak tylko odwracał wzrok, ostre ząbki zaciskały się na najbliższym dostępnym kawałku ciała.

Biedny Loki zaczął się wręcz modlić o powrót doktora Strange’a, zwłaszcza kiedy zaciekłe ataki na jego palce zaczęły przeplatać się z szaleńczym bieganiem między regałami i sapaniem jak mała lokomotywa. Zastanawiał się, jak coś tak małego może mieć tyle energii. Kulminacja jego mąk nadeszła, kiedy Lord Admirał zatrzymał się nagle przy jednym z regałów i podniósł nogę. Momentalnie rozlała się tam kałuża.

\- No chyba sobie kpisz – wściekła bezsilność, jaką teraz odczuwał, była nie do zniesienia. Już od dawna miał ochotę sprzedać temu piekielnemu stworzeniu porządnego kopniaka. Powstrzymywał się tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że Strange już nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu dotknąć tego księgozbioru. Sięgając do niemal wyczerpanych już pokładów swojej cierpliwości zlikwidował kałużę jednym machnięciem ręki. Dzięki niech będą wszystkim potęgom za magię, pomyślał. Złapał mopsa i podniósł go na wysokość twarzy.

\- Czy ty nie możesz być normalny?

Zamiast odpowiedzi piesek wyrwał mu się. Złapał go w ostatniej chwili, przyciskając do piersi. Zwierzak wykorzystał to i zaczął wściekle lizać go po szyi. Zanim Loki zdążył go powstrzymać miał już obślinioną całą twarz, a Lord Admirał dobierał mu się do uszu. W tym samym momencie poczuł, jak uderza w niego fala gorąca, rozlewając się po twarzy, piersi i niżej. Przerażony odsunął od siebie powarkujące i wiercące się stworzenie. Mops wciąż próbował dosięgnąć go jęzorem. Tego się naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie spodziewał…

Dokładnie tę chwilę wybrał Stephen, by wrócić do Sanctum Sanctorum. Wyszedł z portalu i ujrzał przed sobą Lokiego, który z wypiekami na policzkach trzymał na rękach jego pieska.

\- Uroczo razem wyglądacie – powiedział z uśmiechem i podszedł do nich. Położył dłonie na biodrach Lokiego, a wtedy ten jakby ocknął się z transu. Wcisnął właścicielowi psa w ręce i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

\- Obaj jesteście nienormalni! – usłyszeli jeszcze z hallu histeryczny krzyk i Loki zniknął.  
\- Lordzie Admirale, coś ty mu zrobił? – zapytał zdziwiony Strange patrząc na swojego pupila. 

***

Zaniepokojony Thor stał pod drzwiami komnaty Lokiego i pukał w nie z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Bracie, czy wszystko w porządku?

Zapukał raz jeszcze, ale nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wszedł. Słudzy donieś mu, że Loki jak burza wpadł do swojej komnaty i odmówił jej opuszczenia. Niepokoiło go to, bo nie miał pojęcia, co mogło aż tak wstrząsnąć jego bratem.

\- Loki?

Góra koców na wielkim łożu poruszyła się. Błysnęło spod nich jedno zielone, szeroko otwarte oko.

\- Spieprzaj, Thor!  
\- Źle się czujesz? – zatroskał się Gromowładny wpatrując się w kupkę nieszczęść, w jaką zmienił się jego brat. – Może wezwać doktora?  
\- Żadnych więcej doktorów! – krzyknął Loki i ciaśniej zawinął się w koce.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, dokąd to zmierza (prawdopodobnie - tak jak obwieszcza tytuł serii - poza granice absurdu), więc jeśli ktoś miałby jeszcze jakiś pomysł na Lokiego i Stephena, to nie krępujcie się podpowiedzieć :D


End file.
